Semiconductor devices generally operate to process data signals. Efficient operation often necessitates a close proximity of electrical components in a semiconductor device to maximize space and reduce signal path lengths. As a consequence, vertical construction of electrical components such as microchips and microprocessors has been developed to allow three dimensional optimization of space in a semiconductor device.
As semiconductor devices have increased in speed and power, the number and complexity of electrical components therein have also increased. As such, it has been found increasingly difficult to achieve the requisite electrical isolation and/or electrical interconnection of the respective electrical components in a device.